Differential pressure measuring probes are often used in pipes or other fluid carrying conduits to measure the rate of flow of the fluid in the conduit. A typical installation for the probes is accomplished by inserting the probe into the conduit until the tip of the probe makes contact with the wall of the conduit opposite the insertion point of the probe.
Current methods of inserting a differential pressure measuring probe into process-running conduits do not allow for accurate determination of when the tip of the probe makes contact with the opposite wall of the conduit. Currently, the only indication of contact between the probe and the wall is while the probe is inserted into the conduit is the stopping of the motion of the probe as it passes into the conduit. Since this indication relies on human interpretation, it is subject to human error.